


Comfort.

by solgalex



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solgalex/pseuds/solgalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is heartbroken.<br/>Garnet is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort.

Pearl could not believe it. No, absolutely not. She clung to her phone, trying to put an end to the tears that rained down on her pale, soft cheeks. Pearl tried to ignore the texts, the pictures of Rose and Greg together. She was inside of her orderly, pastel-colored college dorm. The one with the crisp, thin silky bedsheets and soft fleece rug with everything in order. The room with the vanilla candles only half used and the lamp always on, papers and pencils always at a disposal.  
Pearl had some wonderful memories in this room. Now all she could do was cry, and cry, and cry in the same room. Her heart throbbed and she hiccupped, her heart seeming like it was going to burst. She noticed she was staining her white button-up sleeveless shirt, the one she got as a present from _her_. It only brought more of a shadow upon Pearl, her eyes aching with the overflow of tears. She felt utterly hopeless as if the sun would never rise again or if there was nothing to live for now. She was crushed.  
The skinny, tall female held her knees to her chest, laying on the bed she wasted so much time ironing the sheets for. Now it was dirty with sweat, tears, and sad memories. Pearl began to recall the events that had once taken place in this exact same room, where everything seemed like a hazy dream.  
_Rose helping me color my hair coral. Rose helping me move in. Rose telling me her secrets, the ones she’d never tell anyone else. Rose giving me my first kiss. Rose’s giggles. Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. Rose saying hi for the first ti-_  
“Pearl. Please, open the door.” Pearl’s eyes shot open, sitting up straight. She wiped her nose of the snot with her arm, which was something she would have never thought she’d do. She did the same to her tears, smearing them on her porcelain-like limbs. She wasn’t expecting the cool, rich voice that brought her goosebumps. Garnet.  
Pearl moved to the front of her room, her bony fingers gently clasping the lock. She turned it, and immediately the door flew open. Garnet was dressed in a fine leather jacket, a dark magenta tank under it contrasting on her dark skin. Black tights clung to her legs, a pair of old sneakers on her feet. She looked calm and complete, her eyes staring at her friend through a pair of aviator sunglasses.  
“H-Hello, Garnet. I wasn’t expecting you.” Pearl’s voice was soft and small, like how a person would talk to a scared animal. Except, in this case, Pearl was the scared animal, locked in a cage with no way out. Her large crystal blue eyes stared into the aviators, guilt and regret locked into them.  
“You’re overreacting.” Garnet said simply, walking herself in. She looked so out of place, her darker colors standing out in the soft pastels. Pearl closed the door, trying to desperately change the subject.  
“Would you like a cup of tea?” Pearl asked, suppressing her tears. Garnet sat on a small wooden mint-colored chair in the corner of the room, a nightstand beside her filled with stories of revolution and war. That was, of course, Pearl’s favorite subject to talk about. Other than Rose, that is. Pearl’s eyes locked on a bag that Garnet brought with her, now on the floor next to the larger girl. Pearl was curious, but didn’t ask.  
“Please tell me this is not the way you’re acting over her.” Garnet said slowly. There they were. Light and dark, small and tall, hysterical and calm. Garnet let out a sigh as Pearl began to move.  
“N-No, I’m fine. I’m happy she found love in-” Pearl’s voice grew high-pitched, hiccups breaking through each word. The sentence seemed to stumble and fall before finally being interrupted by Garnet.  
“Pearl,” Garnet was standing up again. She walked over to the lighter-skinned girl and placed her warm hands onto Pearl’s cold shoulders. Before that, though, she pushed up her sunglasses onto her afro. Pearl’s baby blues, eyelashes wet with tears, gazed into Garnet’s maze of a pair of eyes. One was blue and the other a brownish hazel, both equally hypnotizing. Pearl hiccupped. “Calm. Down.”  
That’s when Pearl broke into tears, her bitten nails digging into the leather of Garnet’s jacket. She dug her face into Garnet’s chest, staining the magenta with clear droplets of tears. Pearl started to gasp for air, not being able to stop crying.  
“Why did she have to do that to me, Garnet? After everything that’s happened? Why?” Pearl cried out into Garnet’s chest as Garnet gently stroked Pearl’s hair. The darker girl gently ran her fingers through Pearl’s hair, her eyes full of pity as she laid her chin on Pearl’s head. “It’s not true, right? She doesn’t love him. He’ll go away like all the others, right?” Pearl started asking questions she already knew the answer to.  
“Come on, let’s get you somewhere comfortable.” Garnet whispered, breathing in the vanilla scent Pearl carried around. Pearl showed no sign of protest and stifled a sob, allowing herself to be carried by the taller woman. Garnet gently placed her on a loveseat Pearl rarely used. Pearl sniffled and stared at Garnet in confusion who handed her a box of tissues out of the bag she has brought in. “Just relax.”  
Pearl nodded, wiping her eyes of tears. She saw Garnet getting more stuff out of the bag, including green tea macarons and CDs. What in the world was Garnet going to do with that? Did she know Pearl was going to react this way? Garnet held out the box of macarons to Pearl, clearly inviting her to take one. Pearl took one, since she never really liked eating. That would explain her thin, built frame.  
Garnet got out a blanket and wrapped Pearl in it, putting on piano music on her smartphone. Finally, she sat next to Pearl and held her soft, thin and bony hands into hers.  
“Tell me all about it.” And tell Garnet all about it Pearl did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this but I do have a followup chapter! Maybe if this gets liked I'll add it on.


End file.
